


Spider Lightning

by Cornholio4



Category: Black Lightning (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Supergirl (TV 2015), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Black Lightning mentors Spider-Man, Canon Divergence, Crossover, F/M, Post season 1 of Black Lightning, clash of worlds, quite critical of Tony Stark's mentorship style, tags because here Supergirl and Black Lightning takes place on the same Earth
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-12 18:21:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21480802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cornholio4/pseuds/Cornholio4
Summary: During his fight with Adrian Toomes on the plane, Peter sees a red light in the sky caused by an experiment that went wrong. He ends up in Freeland in another Earth. He has to deal with going to a new school, the villains of the City, being mentored by his new Principal who is actually the local Superhero Black Lightning and the fact that he might be falling for his Principal/superhero mentor's daughter Jennifer? Plus there is the fact he is suddenly gaining new memories that weren't there before.He may also find on this Earth, he was not the only one that came here by the Red Light.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Jennifer Pierce
Comments: 10
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

In a private Lab outside New York City, a grey haired man in a labcoat and goggles was working on a portal machine which looked to be about complete. He then began looking over his notes which included SHIELD research on the Tesseract and Project Pegasus that he bought on the black market and published work by Dr Erik Selvig on the universe at large.

After making sure machine was up to his schematics, he then checked several markings on it which came from very old tomes he had in his possession, including information of a relic he had acquired and was acting as the power source of the machine. "Should be ready now; will be ready to go to a world that will be like mine was when it made sense..." The man muttered powering up his machine. In the circular centre of the machine it looked like a portal was forming.

However he heard noises behind him and were shocked to see circular portals opening up and then entered through it several people led by a man named Wong. "Jonathan Ohm, been years since we last saw eachother. I thought when you left you had gotten the answers about the universe at large that you were seeking. Guess the answers you found were to different questions than what we thought." Wong stated to him as they got closer and the portal began powering up.

Jonathan nervously remembered his own mystics training and put up a weak fighting stance, "Please, you can't stop me! I am not going to bring anything through! All I am doing is leaving this stupid Earth for another one, one where things are normal and fiction is and always will be fiction!" Ohm replied looking a bit desperate.

"Your intentions are understandable but you are messing with forces beyond your comprehension with after effects beyond your calculations. The power of the multiverse is a dangerous thing to play around with." Wong told him and Ohm scoffed.

"I know the Multiverse and Universe is a dangerous place but I have to do this! I am a very grounded person with a gift in science that should not go beyond mad science! The stupid multiverse of madness had someone like me born on this Earth! I thought I knew this Earth but it started small: billionaires with armored tech suits not incredibly farfetched; but then came green monsters trashing Harlem, Norse Gods, aliens coming to New York, Super Soldiers coming back from World War II frozen in time, government agencies secretly infiltrated like a spy thriller and robots dropping down a city! The world is too crazy for someone like me to live in and I need to live somewhere else!" Ohm ranted but the men didn't look like they would budge.

"You were one of my students Ohm and I must ask you to step aside and turn down your machine before it is too late." warned Wong but Ohm just sent out a weak magic attack which was deflected but it sent them into action. Knowing he was outnumbered Ohm used his time to set his machine sent to full power.

"NO!" Wong shouted out as the machine began growing faster and a blast sent Ohm into the arch of his machine while the men tried to stop the machine by forcing the relic out. The portal reached full magnitude with Ohm in the middle of it and it sent out a large red shockwave that went out to the sky.

* * *

Peter Parker groaned as he adjusted after getting a look at the red light in the sky, he felt memories flashing in his head. He saw himself as a little kid being rescued from being near a man in black armor. The rescuer was a man in a blue suit and a red cape with a symbol that was also on the shirt he was wearing. He remembered it as vividly as the memory of him being rescued and complimented by Iron Man himself when he was a kid at the Stark Expo.

He knew the Stark Expo was one of his happiest memories but the other one he just looked through in his head. It felt like it was just planted there. Weird...

He then found himself still in his homemade suit at night on top of a building. He looked at the buildings and he was pretty sure it looked nothing like any neighborhood in New York he had ever been in. Something told him that he wasn't in Kansas anymore.

He looked back at the showing of that really old movie Uncle Ben and Aunt May took him to very fondly. That thought then made him realize something. How was he going to get back to Aunt May if he didn't know where he was? She was going to be worried sick and he was scared about if he wasn't going to get to see her anymore. How about Ned or his other friends, will Liz think he was dead after standing her up?

He then managed to clear his mind and think back to what happened before the red light. He had to stand Liz up after finding out her dad was the vulture guy who was leading the alien weapons dealers he had been after. He was fighting on Mr Stark's plane and that was where the red light happened.

Was probably some sort of super big Avengers level threat that Mr Stark was taking care off now.

He then looked down and noticed several thugs harassing a man, well this wasn't his neighborhood but it was A neighborhood so he had to be a friendly neighborhood Spider-Man like Mr Stark had asked him to be. He then checked his web-shooters and was surprised to see they were full.

So this red light sent him here but was considerate enough to heal the injuries he had, fix his costume and fill up his inventory. Was it normal wanting to say thanks to a red light in the sky?

Anyway he aimed both his hands at two of the guys and fired webs then holstered them up. This caught the attention of the rest of the thugs allowing the person they were harassing to make an escape. Peter then jumped down to face them.

"Look, here comes some nut who thought he could play hero, well let's show this 'hero' what happens when you interfere in business with the 100!" one of the remaining thugs again.

"The 100, seriously? Well I guess you guys have to start calling yourselves the 98 now!" Peter scoffed mockingly pointing up to the guys dangling up in the air on webs screaming to get them down. This made the thugs angry as they went to attack but Peter then began fighting back with his enhanced strength, speed and agility. Plus the use of his extra danger sense that he should probably get a proper name for.

There was one guy left and he got out a gun but then came jumping in was an African American ban with strong facial hair, a balding head, a hi-tech looking eye mask and a an armored up looking black and blue suit with a yellow lightning bolt symbol on that. The remaining thug was scared at the sight of him so he must be the local superhero.

He bet that his name was something like Electro.

"First this circus loser and now Black Lightning is here?"

Or not...

Peter nonetheless took the distraction and took the man down; however all that time taking on Adrian Toomes, the red light and this fight finally worn him out and he passed out.

* * *

After dealing with Proctor and the ASA, Jefferson Pierce knew things wouldn't suddenly be easier for him for his family. Especially with Tobias Whale and the 100 still out there. Still for now his family was safe and he just had to deal with things as they happen for now.

He had gotten word from Henderson that one of his contacts told him that the 100 maybe going after a young man whose mother was a city councilor calling for harsher action against the 100 and those who had Green Light.

He had been tailing the young man from above and was about to intervene in his mugging when there was someone who got to him first. It was someone in a full body red and blue costume with goggles. Clearly put together on unprofessionally.

This person was clearly strong, fast and he shot out webs? He grimaced once he realized that it must be someone given powers by Green Light and tried to play Superhero.

Once Peter passed out he then went to check on him and lifted up his mask to see who it could be, at first he didn't recognize the teenage boy but then got a new memory. As if it just appeared in his mind.

It was him in his office at Garfield High welcoming the kid as a transfer student to the school. Despite this he was certain he hadn't seen the kid before.

Anyway he quickly put the kid's mask back on and thought about taking the poor kid back to his home and seeing who he was. Sending him to the hospital may put him in danger of the police once they got word that he may have powers.

Hopefully Lynn doesn't kill him for this...


	2. Chapter 2

Jefferson had quickly called his ex-wife Lynn and asked her if she can quickly get the guest room ready, she was confused but Jefferson quickly told her that he would explain once he got there. Jefferson had gotten to his house still in his suit and when he got to the living room carefully put Peter on the couch.

Jennifer and Anissa heard their father got through the door in his suit and went downstairs, Jennifer reached the living room first followed shortly by Lynn. "I have the room ready but..." Lynn said but paused along with Jennifer with shocked look on their faces as they saw Peter on the couch and Jefferson took the mask and goggles off his face to show off his unconscious face.

"So dad, did you take a boy home to be a replacement boyfriend for Jennifer?" joked Anissa only for practically everyone in the room to stare at her with harsh glares. "Inappropriate, got it..." muttered Anissa as they then allowed Jefferson to explain.

"Went to take on some thugs from the 100, he was already there and took care of them. He passed out afterwards and I took him here, he was probably given powers by the Green Light." Jefferson explained as they went to take a closer look. Lynn noticed the Web-Shooters and took them off his wrist.

Anissa took one and ended up pulling the trigger and then out came a web to their stunned faces, "That explains the web, I saw him walking on walls and holstering up some of the thugs in a web or something. Probably did it to match the spider theme." Jefferson stated with a shrug as they didn't know what to make of it.

"So some boy who looks my age got powers from Green Light and decided to play hero, how did he get something like this though?" Jennifer asked and everyone shared a look and Jennifer could understand what they must have thought. "Wait, you think that Tobias Whale got him these web things? Dad, you just said you found him fighting the 100, why would he dress a kid like some superhero and have him fight his own guys?" Jennifer asked and they knew she had a point.

"Who knows if the ASA or Whale got his hands on him, what we do know is that this kid could get himself into some serious trouble. If he went to a hospital and if the police or the ASA get any wind on his powers then he could be done for." Jefferson said and Anissa knew he had a point.

"It's a Friday night, I can do a scan and run some tests on him tomorrow and maybe we can ask Gambi about these wrist devices. For the time being this weekend, he will be our guest. Hopefully we can have a talk and make sure he doesn't get himself killed doing what he was doing." Anissa said as Anissa helped picked him up to take him to the guest room.

* * *

Peter moaned waking up thinking about what happened last night with him being sent somewhere by a red light in the sky, he fought a gang called the 100, saw a superhero called Black Lightning and passed out. It was probably a dream.

However he woke up in a bedroom he didn't recognize and saw that without his mask he still had his first Spider-Man suit on! So it was probably not a dream and someone now could know his identity! He was so good at keeping it secret as well!

Okay so there was Mr Stark who found him and tracked him down, he accidentally revealed it to Ned and now Liz's dad now knows the truth. Other than that he was sure he was good at keeping his identity secret.

Anyway he got up feeling refreshed and looking around the room and saw it was quite plain looking, probably a spare room he was put in. Hesitantly he went through the door and saw Jennifer coming out of her room and Peter was flustered that when he saw how pretty she looked.

"So you're the super boy that dad brought home last night, you might have seen him as he's actually Black Lightning." Jennifer told him and Peter calmed down thinking he might be safe if another superhero brought him to saftey. "Hope you like your stay at superhero hotel, I'm Jennifer." Jennifer introduced herself putting out her hand which Peter took.

"I'm Peter." Peter introduced himself thinking he might as well roll that they saw him without his mask. Jennifer showed him downstairs.

"Mum, Dad: our new guest woke up and I thought he already should know that you were Black Lightning since you brought him home." Jennifer shouted as they reached the breakfast table and Jefferson and Lynn looked at her with a glare.

"That was not your secret to tell Jennifer, we were already thinking of a cover story of your father having just found him outside." Lynn told her sternly and Jennifer looked a bit apologetic. Peter looked at Jefferson and thought he did recognize the face only without the mask.

"Don't be too hard on Jennifer, Mr and Mrs Lightning. I would have figured it out as despite it being night: I would have remembered that the superhero I saw last night had facial hair and almost bald like you did. Try a full face mask like mine, it hides identities better." Peter spoke up with them gaining a laugh and even Jefferson overlooked the bald comment to laugh at the mask joke. "Well I'm Peter." Peter said introducing himself once Lynn motioned him to sit down at the table. Then came Anissa who saw that Peter was awake.

"Well Peter, I'm Jefferson Pierce and this is my ex-wife Lynn and you have met my daughter Jennifer, this is my other daughter Anissa." Jefferson introduced as they all gave him a wave. After the introductions were done Jefferson suddenly now looked serious. "So Peter, have you ever met a large albino man or have the heard the name of Tobias Whale?" Jefferson asked and Peter just looked confused in return.

"No, can't say that I have. I think I would have remembered someone like that if I did." Peter replied and they could see that he didn't look like he was hiding. "This might be a dumb question but can you tell me where I am? Last night, I saw a red light in the sky and I think it teleported me here." Peter asked and they looked at him wondering if he was under a bit of a delusion.

"Freeland, Georgia; where do you come from?" Anissa asked speaking up and Peter looked like he hadn't heard of the place.

"Queens." Peter replied and they looked at him stunned and Jefferson quickly asked if he meant Queens, New York. Peter gave a nod and they looked befuddled wondering how he got there from New York.

"Listen Peter, I was wondering if you know anything about Green Light or if you have been taking any. Did your powers manifest after taking some?" Jefferson asked and Peter just looked bewildered now.

"Haven't been taking any drugs and I never heard of one called Green Light, it sounds like a Superhero power. As for my powers, I got from being bitten by a spider. I was visiting a lab presentation and one came down and bit me." Peter replied and they just looked perplexed. Peter then looked to Jefferson and said "Listen Mr Pierce sir, thank you for taking me to your home and I appreciate the place to stay for the night. I may have to get home to my Aunt May but I actually know Tony Stark even if our last meeting didn't end well. I can give a good word for you to join the Avengers." Peter said and was confused by the blank faces of everyone in the room.

"Sorry but who is Tony Stark or these Avengers?" Jennifer asked and Peter laughed as if she just said a joke. Peter then had his mouth wide open when he realized everyone was genuinely confused.

"How can you not know Tony Stark, you know the billionaire genius whose Iron Man? You have to know the Avengers who stopped the aliens in New York years ago: the Hulk, Thor or Captain America?" Peter asked and couldn't believe they didn't look like they recognized any of the names. They were probably thinking he was crazy or something.

Then came in Peter Gambi holding the web-shooters saying "sorry for not knocking before I came in, I checked but so far no leads to who could have been making these..." Peter then noticed the web-shooters and then got up on his feet and snatched them away from him. "So the super boy got up, so tell me son what name did you go by: Spider Boy? The Human Spider? Spiderling? Plus where did you get these or the web in them?" Gambi asked looking a bit amused and Peter was feeling déjà vu of his first meeting with Tony Stark.

"Spider-Man and I made these out of parts I found. The web is my own recipe. I found perfectly good machines in dumpsters and stores and I fix them or build something new." Peter explained and they looked surprised.

"You must be very gifted and smart then Peter, let me introduce you to my tech man Gambi and Gambi this is Peter our Spider-Man guest." Jefferson introduced them and Peter waved to him with Gambi amused they had the same first name.

"Well our new super guest and his fight against those thugs in the 100 last night might be lucky to even be in the paper if people knew about it. Apparently 100 thugs found in a web was not the strangest thing to happen last night. There are reports of people suddenly appearing swearing they were just somewhere else a second ago; they all said the same thing about a red light they saw in the sky." Gambi said and then saw everyone's eyes widened.

Soon enough they were watching the news on the TV about weird incidents of people just appearing; a man found in National City freaking out and swearing to the authorities that he was a senator, a woman found in Gotham said she was visiting relatives and found herself on the street watching the police chase after a clown. There was a European man who said he was a visiting diplomat from Sokovia and was growing increasingly frustrated when told they didn't have any records of his country.

"So wait, did this mean that this Red Light sent all these people here? Like if they were from another Earth or something?" Jennifer asked and Peter's eyes widened when he thought of something.

"So I am in a parallel Earth or something, sent to a different Earth in the Multiverse? The fact that this means the Multiverse is real could have great implications!" Peter shouted enthusiastically, "I mean I have so many questions: did Hitler become an artist instead of a dictator here? Did they use the Black Friday pitch for Toy Story? Is Vince McMahon the President?" Peter then began asking and the Pierce family knew this situation became even more complicated than they could have possibly imagined.

* * *

Tony Stark had thought the night would just be a simple one of finishing the move of the Avengers equipment from the Avengers Tower to the Avengers Facility. Then in the morning he would give Underoos a call to ask how his Homecoming went and talk about if he can try to earn his suit back.

However there was that red light in the sky and following that there were now reports of people having gone missing but since it was yet to be 24 hours no official reports had been filled yet. He had been getting calls from the Accords Committee wanting an explanation and no doubt Mr Secretary Ross will be doing his hardest to try and find anyway to blame this on him or the other Avengers. Most likely he will try to blame Thor.

The list of known people missing so far was something but it seemed to be random and made no sense. People swore on social media they were just in front of them before the red light happened and they just disappeared. It seems that whatever caused the red light wasn't really picky as to who disappeared.

There were some criminals that disappeared from their cells in a prison during the red light but before they found out about the red light and the other missing people, the guards just assumed that they made a successful escape attempt beneath their noses. Mostly small time criminals or enforcers, the most notable was just some kingpin named Fisk whose wife Vanessa also disappeared from her women's prison.

He found out in the morning his plane got high jacked by the man with vulture wings and it got destroyed, he was found unconscious and identified as Adrian Toomes who got arrested. From the wreckage the equipment was accounted for except for Cap's shield.

However in the morning the calls he tried to make to Peter's phone went unanswered but he jsut assumed Peter was in a huff. But then when he got an update of the investigation of what happened to his plane things got grim.

Toomes said he was fighting Spider-Man but when the red light happened in the sky, he got knocked out and woke up to be arrested by the police. One of Peter's classmates Flash Thompson had said that Spider-Man in his suit from the older videos on YouTube stole his father's car during Homecoming. Happy sheepishly admitted he had ignored calls from Peter and his friend Ned.

For a second he couldn't help but be impressed that he somehow managed to track Toomes down and engaged him in battle, with just his old pyjamas.

During the day he looked closely at the crime scene and evidence of the night desperate to find a clue to where he was. His calls to his Aunt May went unanswered and to his horror he found on social media from his Aunt's friends that she went missing due to the red light as well.

He felt helpless for a second but shrugged it off, he needed to find out what happened and how to fix it. He couldn't fail!

**Author's Note:**

> Credit for the name goes to Aragorn_II_Elessar one of my fave MCU authors on this site.


End file.
